


Planning For The Future

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU - Forming the Band, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Joe thinks Patrick's crazy chasing after Pete Wentz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a ficlet that's smutty and a possible AU to how FOB started. I hope you enjoy. :)

Patrick found Joe in the cafeteria and asked, “Do you know the show that’s this Friday?”

Joe looked across the lunch table and said, “There’s lots of shows. Which one do you wanna know about?”

“Arma….” Patrick started.

“Not the Pete thing again. I thought he turned you down.”

“He did but I have a secret weapon.”

“And what’s that?”

“Are you going to tell me where his show is going to be at?”

“Yes. Over on Clearbrook, an all ages show. Now what’s your plan?”

“Come see it Friday night. That way you have plausible deniability. This will be my last try so don’t worry. If he doesn’t think we’re soulmates Friday night then I’ll move on.”

“Tell me you don’t have a big gesture planned? You know Pete hates them unless he’s the one doing it.”

“I might have one in my back pocket but he’ll like it.”

“Okay. I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do Joe.” Patrick smiled at Joe and then got up and threw his lunch tray out.

That Friday night Joe went to pick Patrick up and noticed that Patrick had on a fedora he just bought, a blazer over his button down shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. Joe didn’t swing that way but he’d admit to himself that Patrick was hot, “So this is your big gesture?”

“Only a part of it. Do you think he’ll like it?” Patrick asked as he did a quick turnaround.

“Not sure I can answer that. I don’t know what he likes.” Joe laughed.

“I think I’ve got his number so I could text him a picture.”

“Patrick I don’t think he’ll appreciate your stalkerish tendencies.”

“He’ll see when we get to the show anyways. No need for me to send him a picture. I wanna see his reaction in person.” Patrick said as he opened his front door so they could leave for the club.

Once they got to the club Patrick slipped away before Joe could stop him and so Joe went ahead inside to see if he could find Patrick. He looked around and didn’t see the fedora in the crowd so he figured that he went to go harass Pete before their set. He hoped that Patrick survived the night.

Backstage, Patrick had found Pete and Pete checked out his boyfriend from head to toe. Pete went over to Patrick and wrapped his arms around his waist and asked, “How have you been baby?”

“Joe still thinks you hate me….”

“Well he’s very wrong about that. How’d you slip away from him?” Pete asked against Patrick’s earlobe before he nipped it.

“I’m guessing he’s inside sorta looking for me. He didn’t have much sympathy when I told him I had a grand gesture planned for getting you to accept a date.”

Pete tipped Patrick's head and kissed his lips as he pulled Patrick against his body. Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's neck and deepened the kiss. Pete moaned into the kiss and he thrust his hips against Patrick's erection. Patrick pulled away reluctantly and murmured, “Where do you want to fuck me tonight?”

Pete looked over his flushed lover and said, “Over here.”. He tugged Patrick through some doors and into a room - the lighting enough to outline the furniture pieces. Patrick stumbled against a small couch and he tried to undo the buttons and zippers but Pete smacked at his hands and said, “I've got you. Now hands and knees.”

Patrick turned over and Pete pulled his jeans and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. He admired Patrick's flushed skin and pulled a tube of lube out of his front pocket. He prepped Patrick thoroughly and listened to his voice crescendo up the various scales and finally Pete couldn't take it anymore and pulled himself free of his pants before he thrust into Patrick in one full thrust.

Patrick arched his back and shivered as Pete groaned, “So good baby.”. 

“Harder and faster Pete. Please?” Patrick grunted as he pushed against Pete's groin.

They found their rhythm and Patrick spilled onto the couch twice while Pete worked his insides into goo. Pete collapsed sweaty against Patrick's back and said, “Fuck.”

Patrick turned his head and asked, “Should that be a compliment?”

“More than.” Pete kissed Patrick's neck and eased out so he could find something to clean them up. He wiped Patrick off and then himself before he helped Patrick button his clothes up. Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick's waist and kissed the corner of his mouth as they left that room for the backstage area.

An hour and two matching hickies later Pete went onstage with his Arma Angulus persona and screamed for about an hour and then called a ten minute intermission before the finale. He found Patrick and pushed him back into a small hallway before he dropped to his knees. Patrick gasped as Pete nuzzled his third erection of the night.

Patrick's head hit the wall and he felt Pete tug apart his jeans and mouth his boxers before Patrick couldn't take it anymore and said, “Suck me Pete. No more teasing.”

Pete made a noise and then swallowed him down his throat. Patrick's fingers twisted into Pete's hair and he thrust into Pete's mouth. “I’m gonna come.”

Pete hummed and moaned and Patrick went rigid as he came down Pete's throat. Pete rested against Patrick's hip and he said, “Are you ready to shine Trick?”

“As long as you're near.” Patrick said as he carded his fingers through Pete's hair.

Pete stood and put Patrick's clothes to rights and they went to get their instruments. A quick dirty kiss and the two went onstage. Pete picked up his mic and rolled with his opening spiel before he set the mic in the stand in front of Patrick and Patrick called Joe up to the stage.

Joe climbed up and Patrick motioned at his guitar stand. Patrick whispered as he stepped away from the microphone, “You practiced that sheet music I gave you right?”

“Yeah.”

“Follow my lead and you'll be fine.”

“So this is your big gesture - a band and not trying to get Pete?”

“Yeah. Pete and I have been together since almost day one. Now get your guitar so we can blow this thing.”

Joe picked up his guitar and plucked the strings as he tested the tuning and found Patrick turned his guitar to a tee. Andy counted them into the first song and Joe listened for his cue. 

That night they rocked their first three songs as Fall Out Boy and Patrick knew that he had everything he wanted and needed in the three guys backing him on that stage - Pete his lover and best friend, Joe his lifelong friend, and Andy, who'd walk him down the aisle when he turned twenty-one.


End file.
